Christmas Eve Detention
by Soccer-chan
Summary: Harry and Draco have detention together on Christmas eve.  Lameish slash DMHP


**You know, the only reason I have for not posting anything Draco/Harry is because I think it's all utter garbage (including this one). I have quite a few ideas that are rather odd... Pardoning my strange way of speaking, I give you... A very odd Christmas story... More than a month before Christmas (I do not own a single thing, save for the crumbs)**

Minerva McGonagall looked at the two students before her, disappointment showing clearly in her eyes. "Malfoy, Potter" She started, "Your detention today will be to clean all the Quidditch supplies. Madam Hooch will be looking over your progress." She sighed, "really boys, it's Christmas eve..."

"Potter started it!" Draco accused, pointing at the messy looking boy-who-lived.

"I do not care who started it, Mister Malfoy. I am ending it. If you misbehave again, the consequences will be more severe."

The two were quiet the rest of the way to the storage shed by the Quidditch pitch. Professor McGonagall gave the boys to Madam Hooch and headed back to the castle.

"My father is going to hear about this." The blond announced.

"Do shut up Malfoy." Madam Hooch muttered. Harry stifled a laugh. Draco pouted and glared at the woman. She led them to where the Quidditch balls and basic brooms were kept. "Here." She handed them each some cleaning supplies. "No magic." Madam Hooch turned sharply and left the room for a moment. Harry went right to work.

"Why do I have to do this?" Draco asked himself.

Harry shrugged. "You get used to it eventually. The sooner you start, the sooner you're done."

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

"I wasn't talking to you either, Malfoy."

Draco grumbled, settling down beside the case the bludgers, quaffle and snitch were kept in. He opened the case and took out the little golden ball. He held it in his hand until it was warm from the little body heat he had on that night.

Harry looked at him. "Malfoy?"

The blond quickly but the snitch away. "What, Potter?"

"Look what I found." The spectacled boy pointed to a wall.

"You found a wall, congrats Gryyfindork." Draco clapped unenthusiastically.

"It's what's in the wall you git." Harry spat. He moved ocer a bit to let the Slytherin scoot in beside him, peering at the wall.

"Writing?" He asked. "Potter, it's just a bunch of lovey dovey shite."

"No, look at this." Harry pointed to something written in dull red ink. "SS plus SB equals heart."

"So?"

"SS...Severus Snape? SB Sirius Black? Our godfathers were in love." Harry blushed slightly at the thought.

"Or it could have been a gay crush." Draco muttered. "Here's another one. LM plus...PP... ?.." He gagged. "That'd better not mean my dad was buggering with that hideous Pettigrew."

Harry himself could feel the bile in his throat. "Ew." He searched the wall again. "...HP hearts.." He paused. who wrote that? definitely not him. Was there another HP somewhere in Hogwarts History?

Draco smirked, now it was getting good, "Who does little Hawwy Potter wuv?" The other boy quickly moved his hands so that Draco couldn't read it. The blond found pushing his hand away was a tiresome task without magic. "Come on Potter! How bad can it be?" He finally got Harry's hand away from the spot in the wall.

_HP 3 DM_

"I swear I didn't write it." Harry exclaimed.

Draco turned on him, knocking Harry over, "You git." He breathed, leaning over the bloody boy who lived. Draco breathed out "I hate you so much.." He leaned further and claimed the lips of the green eyed male. "How dare you do this to me."

"Draco-"

"Ahem."

The two looked up, afraid of what they might find. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood in the doorway, a plate of food in each of their hands.

"Really boys, this really isn't appropriate detention behaviour." Hermione lectured, "What would someone think if they walked in just now?"

"What did you think?" Harry asked, his glasses fogging up as Draco got off of him."

"I though that maybe you found the sappy love wall over there, and found what I wrote as a joke a year ago to act on your feelings for each other."

"You wrote that!" Harry asked loudly.

Draco looked at Ron who hadn't said anything, let alone moved. "What about him?"

"One second." Hermione said, she turned to the boy and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed until his face was a darker shade of red than his hair before muttering utter nonsensical gibberish. "See? All good." The bushy haired girl smiled, "Now, who's up for supper?"

"Happy Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Happy Christmas."

**What made me put Pettigrew and Lucius in the same sentence, I do not know... And I doubt I ever will.**


End file.
